


The More Things Change

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's apartment looks nothing like he left it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** \- The More Things Change  
**Pairing** \- JA/JP  
**Rating** \- R  
**Word** **Count** \- 1811  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**The More Things Change**_   
  
  
Jensen's apartment looks nothing like he left it.   
  
Which is actually a good thing, since the last time he saw the place there were dirty clothes in piles on the bedroom floor, and plates stacked high in the kitchen sink. There was no food left in the refrigerator, and the garbage pail was overflowing with empty beer bottles and a crushed up pizza box.   
  
Jared had stayed at the apartment with him that night, their last night in Vancouver before hiatus, and when Jensen woke the next morning he rolled over in bed and pushed the sheets away as he licked his way down Jared's chest and belly. Jared's fingers had been tight in Jensen's hair, and he sucked Jared's cock until he came, bitter and salty in Jensen's mouth.   
  
"So, where are you headed for the break?" Jared had asked a few minutes later as he sat up, ran a hand through his hair, and yawned.   
  
"Not sure," he'd told Jared. The sheets were a sticky mess and pulling up from the mattress at the corners. When he got out of bed he pushed the blankets to the floor and left them there. Someone would be in to clean up. Jensen scratched his belly, leaned over and kissed Jared's mouth, then went and took a shower, leaving the wet towels in a pile under the sink.   
  
They left the apartment that morning, drove to the set, and finished up the season in two hours. When shooting was done, him and Jared shook hands, slapped each other on the back, and took off to do whatever they wanted for the next three months.   
  
Jensen didn't see Jared over the whole hiatus.   
  
But now he's back, three months later, and the garbage pails in his apartment are all empty and smelling faintly of disinfectant. Jensen checks the refrigerator and finds it full of bottled water, fresh fruit and microwave pizzas. The bathroom is cleaner than a hotel, and the sheets have been stripped and replaced, neat army corners and a bedspread so tight you could probably bounce a quarter off the fucker.   
  
Jensen drops his bag on the bedroom floor. He falls face down on the bed, and closes his eyes.   
  
So the apartment is neat and clean. The refrigerator's stocked and the bathroom tile is gleaming white and blue. Jensen's there by himself, and nothing is how he left it.   
  
*  
  
There's a coffee shop three blocks from Jensen's apartment complex. Every morning, on the way to the set, Jensen parks his car at the curb and jogs in to get a large, black coffee and an apple cinnamon muffin. The girls behind the counter know him and have his breakfast bagged up by the time he gets to the register. Jensen can't remember the last time he had to actually _order_ something.  
  
Until today.   
  
"Can I help you?" The guy behind the counter is about sixteen with thick, dark framed glasses, and an attitude as big as the greater Vancouver area.   
  
Jensen falters for a second. He looks around, because maybe he's in the wrong place? But the pictures on the walls are what he remembers, and the counter is the same, stained grey and white marble.   
  
"Uhm. I need a large coffee-"  
  
"Milk? Sugar?" The kid snaps his gum and turns his back to get a cup.   
  
"No. Black," Jensen says, wondering where his nice counter girls went, and who replaced them with this obnoxious loser. "So, hey-" he starts.  
  
The kid slams the coffee on the counter. It sloshes over the sides, and Jensen jerks his hand back before he winds up with second-degree coffee burns.   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
Jensen narrows his eyes at the kid until he backs off a little. "No." Jensen picks up his cup and puts his money down. "This is fine, thanks."  
  
He leaves the coffee shop, and listens as the bells chime behind him as the door closes. Same place, same bells, but a crap cup of coffee and more aggravation that Jensen really needs at seven AM.   
  
Maybe he'll start making his coffee at home in the mornings.   
  
*  
  
The set looks the same, which is good, after the debacle at the coffee shop. Jensen's not sure how many changes he can take in one day.   
  
He finds Eric and hugs him hello; sees Kim across the set and flips him the bird after Kim does it first. Jensen's smiling and laughing. Everyone here is the same. Same people, same trailers. Jensen starts to relax a little. Not everything is weird and different.  
  
When Jared gets on set, Jensen knows it before he sees him.   
  
"Hey, man," Jared says, his long legs eating up the space between them. Then his arms are tight around Jensen's back, his voice rough and quiet against Jensen's ear. It should feel normal, like something they do all the time, but Jensen hasn't seen Jared in months, and he just feels _off_ somehow. "Good to see you," Jared adds, pulling back and smiling brightly.  
  
"All right you two. Break it up." Eric's voice cuts across the set before Jensen even has a chance to answer.   
  
He and Jared pull away from each other; Jensen smiles back and ducks his head, turning toward where Eric is gathering everyone together. First meeting of the new season, first day back on the set. Something light and frantic starts bubbling up inside of Jensen, and he recognizes it as excitement. Work is good. Work he knows. He can't wait to get started.   
  
"Now listen up, people," Eric says, folding his arms across his chest. He's got a fistful of papers in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "We got a new season coming up, and there are gonna be some changes."  
  
Jensen takes a deep breath. Changes. Right.  
  
*  
  
"Man, do you believe the shit they've got us doing?" Jared leans back in the booth, his long legs stretched out under the table. One of his boots knocks into Jensen's. Jensen spins his bottle of beer on the table and pulls his foot back.   
  
"Dude." Jensen shakes his head. When he looks up, Jared is watching him carefully. Jensen just shrugs and takes a pull of his beer. "Gonna be a long fucking season."  
  
Jared opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, a pretty blonde in a pair of tiny black shorts comes bounding over to their table with menus. She snaps her gum, lays the menus on the table and says, "You guys need another drink?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll take two." Jared smiles at the girl, all white teeth and dimples. The girl blushes and goes to back away as Jared says, "Hey, is Cindy working tonight?"  
  
"Cindy?" The girl wrinkles her nose. "I think she left about a month or so ago."  
  
"Ahh. Got it." Jared smiles at her easily, and Jensen can't help feeling like he's been gone a hell of a lot longer than three months.   
  
The menu cracks with Jensen opens it. He glances at it for a minute, then lifts his eyes and finds Jared reading it too, his eyebrows pinched and a frown denting between his eyes.   
  
"Dude. Salad with goat cheese?" Jared says, sounding as confused as Jensen feels. "Sun-dried tomato mayo? What the fuck is this?"  
  
Jared's eyes are wide. Jensen shrugs. He has no idea what the fuck is going on anymore. "Man, I don't know," Jensen tells him. "I went to get coffee this morning and thought I was in the twilight zone."  
  
"What the hell happened to the burgers and onion straws?" Jared's flipping the menu closed, turning it over, like maybe there are different things listed on the back cover. Things like potato skins and cheeseburgers and all the other stuff they used to eat here. After a minute he tosses the menu back on the table and huffs. "This sucks."  
  
Jensen finishes off his beer. "Yep."  
  
"I mean, first Eric's got us running our asses off, he's changing everything on the set and the way we do it, and then we come here for some food and just-" he breaks off and runs a hand through his hair. Jensen had missed him so much the feeling at seeing that familiar gesture hits him like a fist to the gut. "Man. I don't even _like_ goat cheese."  
  
And the way he says it - so aggravated, so serious - has Jensen laughing for the first time all day. He thinks that maybe everything in his life could change, but as long as he still had this - had Jared, and Jared and him together, like this - then everything would be fine.   
  
The waitress comes back and drops their beers on the table. Jensen lifts his and holds it out for a toast, and as Jared grumbles and touches the mouth of his bottle to Jensen's, Jensen says, "At least the beer's still cold."  
  
*  
  
In the end, Jensen figures it's the things that manage to stay the same that are the ones that really matter. Because that night, after a few beers at the bar and a bag of takeout from the burger place a few blocks away from Jensen's apartment, Jensen takes Jared back to his place, and closes the door behind them.   
  
They sit on the couch and flip through the channels like they always did. Jared leaves his coat on the chair by the door like usual, his shoes under the coffee table like old times, and the imprint of his teeth on Jensen's throat like a gift.   
  
They don't even make it to the bedroom the first time, too long apart, too frantic for each other. It's with the eleven o'clock news playing in the background and the coffee table pushed crooked across the living room floor that Jared sinks to his knees, pulls Jensen's jeans down his hips, and sucks Jensen's cock into his mouth.   
  
Jensen comes with his hand in Jared's hair, his cock on Jared's tongue, then jerks Jared off until he's shaking and coming all over Jensen's fingers and fist.   
  
The bed sheets are the same, after all, Jensen realizes when they stumble to bed a little while later. Same dark blue, same bleach stain at the top right corner. They just seemed different when he first got back, but now, tonight, when Jensen pulls the covers back and coaxes Jared to bed, he realizes that they are the same, he just didn't notice it until now.   
  
"I missed this," Jared whispers against Jensen's belly after they lie down. His lips are warm and dry, and their bodies fit together like they were never apart. It's everything that Jensen remembers. It's exactly how it was.   
  
Jensen leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Jared's head. "Yeah," he says, quietly. "Me too."  
  
  
  
-end-


End file.
